Kings and Queens of New Narnia
by ellz bellz
Summary: Jill and Eustace are about to be crowned Kings and Queens of New Narnia, along with High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. But when they take a little trip to Galma, they meet a new friend, and discover a new plot against Narnia... PeterJill
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is set in the perspective of after the last battle, and Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Eustace and Jill are in the new Narnia, and Jill and Eustance are to be coronated as the latest king and queen of Narnia. I always wondered if what happened the them after all, and this is it. Perhaps another chapter on the way.

Jill is 18  
Eustace is 19  
Lucy is 19  
Edmund is 21  
Peter is 24

__________________________________________________________________________________

In two days, Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb were to be made King and Queen, and join Peter, Lucy and Edmund as monarchs of Narnia. But why was the latest Queen-to-be standing on a stool, looking rather uncomfortable?

Jill was getting fitted for her coronation gown.

And if that crazy seamstress shoved one more pin into her back, she was going to scream.

"OUCH!"

Too late.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my lady! I didn't mean it, anyway, we're done here," simpered the seamstress, who happened to a portly faun.

"Never mind, it's fine," said Jill through gritted teeth. Lucy Pevensie, who was sitting in the corner on a chair, smiled and stood.

"Jill, I think even _you'll_ find the pain was all worth it!"

Lucy brought the full length mirror around. Jill turned with a sigh, and looked at her reflection.

Was that really her?

Normal Jill wasn't that... pretty.

The dress hugged her figure around her waist, and then billowed out, ending in a long train. The sleeves and under-dress were purple silk, and the over-dress was embroided with gold and purple swirls. The purple in the dress gave her normally steel blue eyes a mystical edge, and the gold brought out unknown colours in her hair.

Jill heard Lucy laugh at her expression.

"I told you it was nice, and all those 'Queen lessons' might actually be of service to you." she said smugly.

"Our 'lessons' consisted of you and me trying to dance. On the Dancing lawn, with the fauns, and I wasn't even that bad," Jill sighed to her friend.

The sound of a horn broke through the room, and Lucy ran to the window, and looked out. Three figures on horse back were trotting up to the castle. First was dark-haired Edmund, laughing at something Eustace, who was growing taller by everyday, had said. Then came Peter, His fair hair glinting in the sun, his face tilted up to Lucy. He raised his hand to wave at her. The Valiant Queen smiled and leaned out the window, waving back.

"Oh look, the boys are back!"

"What!" cried Jill, spinning around. "Oh no, Help me get me out of this dress, quick!"

Lucy looked at her incredilously.

"Why?"

Jill uttered but one word.

"Eustace."

The seamstress tutted, but began to unpin the dress, while Lucy nodded solemnly.

* * *

Peter, Eustace and Edmund had been hunting. But it was all to waste, as they didn't actually catch anything, but had spent the whole time discussing what it meant to be king. Peter believed it you had to be chivalrous, kind, and responsible. Edmund had suprisingly agreed with him. They both agreed that Eustace - and Jil l -would make fine monarchs.

"I do say, Ed," said Peter suddenly, as they rode into the castle of Cair Paravel, "Do we give Jill and Eustace titles?"

Edmund looked at him,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you're Edmund the Just, and I'm Magnificent-"

Eustace sniggered.

"Shut up Eu, anyway, do they have titles?"

Edmund looked puzzled.

"Well I guess we can give them some..."

"Can I be 'Eustace the Amazing'?" Eustace butted in.

"No, you're going to be 'Eustace the Annoying'," said Edmund dryly.

Peter laughed, and they all dismounted, and their horses were taken away. They walked into the grand foyer of the castle and Eustace said, "I think Jill should be 'Jill the Brave'".

Peter looked at Eustace thoughtfully, "Why?"

"Well, I know this could possibly be biased, bur she may be the bravest person I have ever met!" said Eustace.

At that moment, Lucy and Jill herself appeared the top of the grand staircase, Lucy with an amused look on her face.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Edmund laughed, as the girls ran down the stairs.

"All fear the mighty hunters have returned!" cried Jill, as she threw her arms around Peter's neck. They both stayed like that for a moment too long, and then Jill pulled away, her face flushed as she added, "How many did you bag this time?!"

"None" sighed Edmund, not bothering to hide his chagrin as Jill hugged him too, and Lucy kissed Eustace's cheek.

Jill raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to voice some mocking answer, but was stopped as Eustace very deliberately turned to Lucy, cutting her off.

" Lucy! What did you get up to in our absence?" Eustace said, ignoring a protesting Jill.

"Oh, nothing" said Lucy innocently. Edmund looked suspicious, but didn't comment.

Peter turned to the others and grinned,

"Come, I'm starving, and you two-"

Jill and Eustace were stopped in what was shaping up to be a good row, and looked up,

"- we have a manner of names to discuss"

Eustace laughed, but Jill looked confused, and they all followed Peter up the stairs, into the heart of Cair Paravel.

* * *

They were all seated around a long table, with Peter at the head. There were no other servants or people in the hall; everyone was too busy with the impending coronation. The royals and soon-to-be-royals were eating a light dinner of venison patties, and the topic of conversation was revolving around a serious subject

Titles.

"So, as dear Peter mentioned before, you two need to have titles, for example, 'Edmund the Just'" said Edmund in a pompous voice.

Peter sighed. Maybe he should explain it.

"Oh, so you mean we pick our names, or are we given them?" asked a curious Jill.

"No we can do either, but I do believe Eustace had a name suggestion for you Jill" Peter said.

"What is it?" Lucy's voice matched Jill's expression.

Eustace butted in, looking a little self conscious. "Well... I suggested you be called 'Jill the Brave'; you remember when Trinian mentioned something out you being the bravest of his subjects?"

Jill blushed, swinging her hair forward to hide her face. Eustace was her best friend, and he always thought too high of her. She wasn't brave, just lucky.

"I agree!" cried Lucy, taking Jill by surprise. "Jill, don't look like that, you are brave, you shot down about 30 soldiers in the Last Battle for Narnia, and you have to take it."

Jill smiled up at Lucy, and Lucy slipped an arm around his shoulder. Edmund was nodding, and Peter grinned at the youngest queen (or queen-to-be), causing her to blush even more.

"It's settled then, Jill at the coronation, you will be presented as 'Jill the Brave', and Ed, we have some paperwork to do after this" Peter announced solemnly. "Now, to you Eustace..."

"I have a suggestion," Jill said tentatively. Time to do to Eustace what he did to her, but she meant it. "I know what you were like, um before that dragon incident-"

Eustace grimaced, and Jill continued,  
"-but you have grown so much since then, and now you are, well, strong. So I think you should be called 'Eustace the Strong'"

Edmund stared at Jill in shock, "You know what Jill, I was quite seriously about to say that"

"Well I think it's perfect" exclaimed Lucy, beaming at her cousin.

"'Eustace the Strong'" Eustace said, rolling the words around. He broke into an enormous grin. "I love it!"

Jill suddenly realised that she now had a perfect comeback if Eustace ever accused her of being a coward (not that he would ever dare).

"Right then! That's all settled now, and we'll save the paper work for tomorrow Ed, I'm buggered," sighed Peter. Lucy streched her small arms and stood.

"Well, I'm off the bed now, goodnight all" said a yawning Lucy.

"This is ridiculous, Brave and Strong," muttered Jill.

And with that, each royal stood from the table and went their separate ways.

Lucy went to her bedroom, to lay her weary head in the comfortable pillows.

Edmund turned to the study connected to his bedroom, to read about the nature of titles.

Eustace went with Peter to check the designs for his crown, which was to be silver like Edmunds, where Jill's was to be gold.

And Jill herself went to the battlements to sit and stare at the lay of land, something she had done ever since her first night in Narnia, all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Narnia was the most beautiful it had ever been. They had left the Narnia in The Garden, and Returned to the outer Narnia. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Jill could almost smell the happiness from her perch on the battlements.  
She had made it a habit to sit on one of the marble outcropping of Cair Paravel and stare at the lay of the land. Sometime the others came, usually Eustace or Lucy.  
Once, Edmund had tried to sneak up on her, but unfortunately for him, Jill had quick reflexes, and Edmund had found himself swimming in the moat.

No matter what anyone had said that night around the table, Jill didn't feel brave. She was still happy, you couldn't help but feel happy in Narnia, but she didn't feel brave.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Jill prepared to throw Edmund over the wall (again), when she realised it wasn't Ed, but Peter.

"Evening," he sighed, climbing over the wall to sit beside her. Jill was always surprised at Peter. He was the High King, but seemed so young and normal at times.

They sat for a while sharing each other's company, when Peter cleared his throat, looked at Jill and said, "Jill, I was wondering if you wanted to riding tomorrow, we have some things to discuss about you being the next Queen in line"

Jill noticed that Peter looking at her with an intense look on his face. She smiled in spite of herself. She had fancied Peter for a while, ever since she had turned 16, and discovered how handsome he was. No one else knew about her crush, but she had an inkling Eustace had guessed.

"Sure, I would love too," she replied flirtatiously. Jill had a habit for flirting. She tossed her hair back from her shoulder and smiled at him.

Peter beamed,

"Excellent!" He said; suddenly back to his old self. He climbed nimbly back over the battlement wall, and extended a hand chivilrously to Jill. She ignored it, and climbed over herself, grinning as she said,

"Don't push it Pete, I may have to shove you over the wall, like I did to poor Ed."

Peter sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think Edmund has yet recovered from that incident"

"Oh poor Ed" laughed Jill, and she walked but inside the castle with Peter at her side, as night drew its black cape over Narnia.

* * *

Lucy was talking to the Tree outside her room. The beautiful Beech was telling her that 5 windows away, The High King was having a private conversation with Lady Jill on the battlements. Lucy grinned to herself. It was about time this happened. Lucy had pestered Peter into telling her about his crush on Jill, and she had been trying to set them up ever since. But now, it seems Peter had bit the bullet and dived in. But you never know, Lucy thought as she settled into her feathery four-poster bead, maybe they needed some help...

* * *

Edmund was shocked at how much they didn't know about themselves. He had been reading for the past half hour, and had already discovered that in the history books, Jill and Eustace were often mentioned, Eustace was called the Dragon-hearted (Edmund knew he had to drop that name into polite conversation, just to annoy him), and Jill had been called Jill the Fearless. How similar they were to 'Brave' and 'Strong'. It was like fate had been listening on their conversation around the table. He sighed and blew out his lamp and walked down the hallway to his room. Suddenly, Peter appeared round the cornor, with a ludicrously happy look on his face. He strode over to Edmund and gave him a hug, an ruffled his hair as he said,

"Lovely night is it not Edmund?"

"I guess so Pete, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm going riding with Jill tomorrow"

And with that, the 24-year-old High King practically danced off to his room.

Edmund finally got it.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN - V**ery short chapter, with alot of Jill/Peter

Next up, The ride!

No Eustace in this one, poor fellow, he'll be in the next one for sure.

Thnakyou for those who have been reading and reveiwing already, its all very flattering.

REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry about the long wait everyone! Well, this chapter is a little romantic, It took a while, ENJOY!

Please reveiw, anything you want to add, please pleaseeeeeee review

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eustace woke that morning to the usual sound of Edmund stomping down the corridor. Edmund was always tired and bleary eyed in the morning, so he stomped. Loudly.

Eustace sighed and rose out of bed. One more day to the coronation. He was nervous, and wanted to spend the day with Aslan or Jill, But Edmund had burst into his room last night and gasped through his laughter that Peter was going riding with Jill. Eustace had laughed long and hard at that, Jill would be very happy. He guessed he would have to hope Aslan came to Cair Paravel soon.

He got dressed with bleary eyes and headed to the mirror above his washstand. He squinted at his tired reflection. Before him was a young man with untidy blonde hair, and calm grey eyes. He sighed, there was some noticeable stubble on his jaw, and he would have to shave for tomorrow.  
He washed his face and walked to the door, his stomach grumbling. Breakfast was sure to be good.

* * *

Lucy watched Peter start on his second cup of tea. He was up and awake, as was she. But Edmund and Eustace were still practically asleep at the table. But where was Jill? Lucy tossed back her brown curls impatiently. She wanted to get Jill dressed for her ride with Peter. Knowing Jill, she would just put on a boring dress, and not do anything with her hair. Lucy was not normally like this, but she had seen Peter alone for TOO LONG. Who said only the Pevensie _brothers_ were protective of their sibling's emotions?  
Lucy chuckled to herself, remembering the time Edmund and Peter had thrown a 40 year old man out of the throne room for trying to write a poem about her hair. Edmund looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I was just remembering the time you and Peter threw that poor man out of the throne room for writing a poem about me."

Peter spat out his tea, and he and Edmund burst out laughing. Eustace just looked confused. His expression mirrored that of Jill's, who stood in the door.  
She, as Lucy had guessed, was wearing a plain blue dress, and she had left her hair out. She rose her eyebrows at the whole scene: Peter and Edmund laughing themselves silly, tea everywhere, and Eustace with a befuddled look. She shook her head and sat down, said good morning to everyone and grabbed a bit of toast.

Edmund and Peter had finally pulled themselves together, Edmund looking a little more awake. Eustace turned to Jill and said,

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

Jill smiled at him. "Fine"

Eustace grinned back, "Good, because one of us need to have a clear head, I'm so nervous about tomorrow, I can barely eat!"

Lucy looked at them. Jill had almost finished her toast. She would swoop in any second...

Jill bit into the last piece of toast and leaned back. Lucy attacked.

* * *

Jill leant back, putting down the remnants of her toast. Suddenly Lucy had leapt up, grabbed her arm and forcibly yanked her out of her chair.

"Well you're finished now Jill, you have to come with me" trilled Lucy.

"But Lu, I'm going-"

"But now, I know that, you'll be back in time for that, just come with me. Now."

And with that, Lucy dragged an utterly confused Jill out of the hall.

Peter frowned.

"How did Lucy know Jill and I are going riding?"

Edmund looked at Eustace and the two of the burst out laughing.

* * *

Lucy was dragging Jill out of the hall and down the corridor to her room. Jill was not happy

"Lucy, really, what is this all about!? Lucy? Lu!?"

But Lucy just pulled her on. But Lucy son realised that Jill was letting her pull her along, as Jill was almost as strong as the boys, not that you could guess.  
They had reached Lucy's room. It was a large, brightly lit, luxurious space, and the walls were covered with hangings of all Narnian creatures, especially trees and dryads. The largest and most eye-catching hanging was the one of the Great Lion, Aslan. Jill smiled despite herself. Aslan was coming. Soon. Today, at any time! She hoped he wouldn't come during her ride. But how did Lucy know about the ride! Eustace must have told her...

Suddenly, Jill was being shoved into a chair in front of Lucy's huge mirror. Lucy began tugging at her blonde hair and said,

"Jill, my dear, a future Queen of Narnia does not go riding with the High King with her hair out, or, at least, plain. So, I have taken it upon myself to change your appearance. Now, if you will take THAT necklace and put it on, and please powder your face"

While Lucy had been saying this, she had done Jill's hair so it was off her face, but fell down over her back and shoulders. She then ran to her closet and pulled out a new dress, with a cloak attached to it, pulled Jill from the chair and yanked her into the gown. Jill did this in silence, as she wanted to look good in public, but also wondered what Peter would think of her new outfit...

* * *

Peter was waiting for Jill in the courtyard. He had gone there straight after breakfast, but Jill had been stolen by Lucy. He hoped she could get out of it. He had to take her out riding. For last night, Aslan had appeared in his room, asked him to speak to Jill, as she was having doubts in her mind about her ability to be a good queen. But Peter and Aslan both knew that she would be. Eustace was confident about his ability, and that was one of his best values. Eustace was ready to accept any new responsibility. Jill was another matter.

Suddenly, Jill had burst out of the castle and was quickly walking across the courtyard toward him. She had changed her outfit, and was now looking very pretty, but a little self-conscious. She reached him and smiled. He looked at her attire questioningly. She sighed and said one word.

"Lucy"

"Oh" Peter laughed. Jill grimaced and touched her elegant hair. Peter smiled her.

"Stop fussing, you look really beautiful"

Jill did smile then, and there was also her trademark blush on her face. She then turned away and looking back at him, she said, "Well, are we riding or not?" And lead Peter toward the stables. Peter was looking to ride his favourite horse, a sweet tempered mare called Daria. She snickered when she saw him.

"Bringing The Lady Jill today Your Highness?"

Jill laughed,

"Yes Daria, he is" She was leading forward her horse, a grey colt called Hon. Hon made a kind of horsey bow to Peter,

"Your Majesty"

"Good Morning Hon"

While Peter was saying this, Jill had gracefully mounted Hon, and was arranging her skirts around her modestly. She wasn't riding side-saddle like those silly English women at home. Peter mounted Daria, and finally, they were trotting off out of the castle gates, into the glorious forests that surrounded Cair Paravel and its' beaches.

* * *

Jill was elated. Peter thought she looked good! She reminded herself to thank Lucy. It was great to get out of the palace, to get her mind together. They had trotted casually out of the gates, but Jill, who was an excellent horse-woman, had started galloping the second they were out of sight. She and Peter had raced as far as the bridge connecting Cair Paravel to the Mainland, as it was, now, an island.

As they crossed the bridge, she had stopped to speak to a Marshwiggle called Muldrow, who had actually wished her luck! It was amazing how a Marshwiggle couldn't find some impending disaster. They had reached the other bank, and decided to go west along the Great River.

Narnia was so alive. The trees were all in full growth, and the dryads danced every night. Talking beast roamed freely, singing, laughing and, of course, talking. Peter and Jill were riding through a mass of flowers and whispering leaves, and everything seemed to be lit with ethereal greens and golds. That was when Peter turned to speak to her.

"So, my dear Jill, it has come to my attention that you are feeling a little nervous about stepping into the shoes of a Queen"

Jill grimaced.

"So I have, you noticed?"

"Yes, is it anything to do with your new title, or the fact that you are taking - Susan's place"

All of the Pevensies found it hard to say their fallen sister's name. It was the one tiny piece of sadness in Narnia. Peter especially, as he had always been protective of Susan, but she didn't need him anymore. Jill always felt a stab of guilt through her heart when ever Susan was mentioned.

"Well I have accepted my title, but that's it with Susan! I can't take her place Peter! What if she comes back? Susan was a good Queen, so is Lucy! I know Eustace will be an amazing king because he just is! But I don't know if I can do it!

Jill had stirred herself into a panic, and was looking at Peter with stricken eyes.

Peter was silent. He had never thought of Jill's troubles to be about Susan.

"Jill, I want you to listen to me"

They had both stopped and were looking at each other. Peter kept on,

"Jill, did I ever tell you Susan suggested we leave Narnia many a time? Yes, she was a good queen, and we all loved her, and still do, but Susan never had Narnia deep, deep in her heart like we do, like you do. Susan would never have stayed to fight against a force three times her size, and been prepared to die whilst fighting. Susan may still come back, but if she is to be a queen of Narnia again, we will leave that to Aslan to decide. Jill, I believe that you will make one the best queens of Narnia, Just like Susan, Just like Lucy."

Jill was amazed. She had idolised Susan at first, as Susan was well known for her intelligence and skill of archery. But she had soon turned from Susan, as Susan had turned from Narnia. Jill had never turned from Narnia, when she was in England it was always there, at the back of her mind.  
She drew herself up. The High King believed she would make a good queen, and so did her best friend Eustace. She and Eustace would be as their titles said, Brave and Strong. She was about to speak to Peter again, when Hon suddenly jerked his eyes staring at the three talking horses who had just trotted out on the path ahead. A tall mare stared at Hon and gasped.

"Hon?"

"Mother!" cried Hon, Jill looked at Hon, shocked.

"Hon, what is it?

"My Lady, it's my mother, my father and my sister, we lost each other when The Old Narnia was destroyed, but – My Lady! What are you doing?"

Jill had suddenly leapt off Hon's back and was undoing his saddle.

"Hon, that is your family, I want you to go to them. I will get someone to get your saddle and bridle later, but you must go."

"My Lady, that is, my – Thankyou My Lady, Thankyou"

Jill stepped back, Hon's bridle in her hands. "It's perfectly alright Hon. Tell your family that they are welcome at the palace anytime"

"My Lady, you are kind and true of heart, I will never forget this"

And with that Hon galloped the short distance to his family, and there were cries of joy all around. Jill smiled.

"Now that was an act of a TRUE queen" Peter said. Jill looked up at him and sighed.

"Daria do you mind? I need a lift back"

Daria scoffed, "My Lady I could carry you and the High King with one hoof tied up"

Jill laughed and grasped Peter's extended hand, climbing nimbly onto Daria's back. As the mare began to canter back to the castle, Jill wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thankyou" She whispered into his back.

Peter chuckled. "No problem Jill"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Hi all, How are we?**

**I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter!**

**and I had to put in Edmunds drunkeness.**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIWWWW!**

**please? :3**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lucy was elated. Aslan had just arrived! He was with Edmund and Eustace, as she was quite literally sprinting down the halls to the great glass-roofed throne room, all queenly protocol gone. She flew past the guard at the huge door and stopped still in her tracks at the sight of her favourite being in the whole world. Aslan and the boys stood on the balcony to the side of the room that looked out over the beach to the sea.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried and crossed the room in a few seconds, throwing her arms around the Lion's neck, sinking her face into his mane. Aslan's rich, deep laugh filled her head, and Lucy felt true joy take over her heart and body. She stepped back, with a luminous smile on her face. Edmund laughed and slung his arm over his little sister's shoulder, sharing her joy.

"Aslan, everything is good now" Lucy sighed happily

Aslan chuckled, and turned his great head away to the sea, and they all shared each other company, content to their souls.

***

Peter and Jill arrived at Cair Paravel to find it teeming with dignitaries from Calomene, Galma and others, and excitement filled the air. Suddenly, Jill heard a snippet of conversation around her.

"Aslan, he's in throne room with their majesties..."

Jill felt the usual shiver of joy when ever Aslan's name was mentioned, and leapt off Daria's back. Peter looked surprised.

"Jill what are you-"

"Aslan's here!"

Daria watched in shock as the High King and The Lady Jill began racing to the Throne room, laughing with delight.

Peter and Jill took as little time as Lucy to reach the Throne room. They both burst into the room, and threw their arms around Aslan.

"Now we are all here" said Aslan, his golden voice echoing through the room. "Peter, you have done well"

Jill laughed, smiling at Peter. Lucy congratulated herself inwardly. She revelled in making people happy, one of the reasons she was such a fine queen.

Aslan turned to face his most loyal followers.

He did not speak, simply looked. The five felt themselves being strengthened just by his gaze. Finally he turned to the two youngest and said.

"Jill, Eustace, come with me."

With that, the Pevensies took the hint and left the room, assuming the duty of gracious hosts to the hundreds of guests arriving for the coronation.

Aslan lead Jill and Eustace around to stand before the four thrones. All the thrones were made of white marble, and were embellished with gold. Susan's throne stood cold and dusty. Aslan went forward and opened his mouth, breathing upon the lonely seat.

The dust and cobwebs flew off, and the throne seemed to change before their very eyes. Instead of the carving of Susan's great horn above the seat, it changed to a picture depicting one of Jill's special gold arrows. The throne morphed to become unique to Jill, and finally, emblazed across the top of the back of the great seat, was the word "BRAVE". Aslan finished blowing. The new throne seemed to emit gold light. There were no more traces of Queen Susan. Aslan stared into Jill's amazed eyes and said,

"Daughter, Susan will never again be a Queen of Narnia. She made that choice."

Jill nodded tears of both joy and sadness in her eyes. She did not speak, but buried her hand deeper in Aslan's mane.

The great Lion turned left and walked to the empty space next to Edmund's Throne, and stood before it. He looked at Eustace, then again opened his mouth and blew.

This new throne began grow from the ground, like a great marble tree. As it took form, the gold swirled and created intricate patterns around it. The graceful high back took shape, and the gold formed a circle around were Eustace's head would be. As had been done with Jill's the Gold writing read "STRONG".

The three looked at the mind-blowing sight before them. The five thrones stood before them, proud and regal. The Sun setting over the sea cast a rosy light over everything, and Aslan himself seemed to glow with that special golden light.

"My children, when I first brought you to Narnia, I was never to make you a King and Queen. But you have proved yourself beyond doubt to be the finest of monarchs. I have faith in you both. Have you know that I gave you this right, you are no usurper, but are royal by the gift of Aslan. At your coronation tomorrow, you will assume the duties of any Monarch. Stand by me, by Peter, Lucy and Edmund. Stand by each other, and stand by your people."

***

Lucy, Edmund and Peter where shocked at the number of dignitaries arriving. Thank the lion that Cair Paravel had over 100 rooms. The current King of Anvard had arrived with his court, the same with the Tisroc of Calomene (Edmund had given him bit of a glare). A mountain of gifts was piled beside them, and hundreds of fauns crept about, leading guests to their rooms.

Suddenly a great cheer when through the room, and all bowed. Jill and Eustace had just entered on each side of Aslan. Aslan gave a lion-ish smile and said,

"Welcome, guests. Welcome to Cair Paravel. The coronation is set, Narnia is well."

All in the hall cried their delight and rushed to the three forms, embracing Aslan and giving Jill and Eustace their luck. The two friends managed to escape from the chaos and a laughing Aslan lead the rejoicing crowd out of the Hall.

All was silent.

Jill's once elegant hair was now a tangled mess, and Eustace was missing a boot. They stood for a minute looked at each other.

Lucy giggled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Jill.

"You- You should have seen your face!"

Lucy burst out laughing. It was true. Jill had looked like she was about to be tortured by an army of gnomes.

They all watched as Lucy quite literally fell to the floor in gales of laughter. This was increased when Edmund looked at Eustace and cried,

"By Jove, Old Chap, you're missing a boot!"

***

A huge banquet was held at Cair Paravel that night. Aslan sat at the head of the table, with Jill on his right and Eustace on his left. The table was so long, and so filled, that they had to put it on a diagonal to fit. Peter and the other Pevensies sat right at the end, Peter facing Aslan at the foot of the table.

All the friends of Narnia were there, The Lady Polly, and Lord Diggory (who had been given an offer to be crowned King and Queen, but had declined it, insisting they were too old), The Lord Tirian (Who had been a king of Narnia), Puzzle the donkey, Poggin the dwarf and even Emeth was there. The King and Court of Anvard were by far the merriest, and even the great Tisroc was rejoicing (The current Tisroc had been picked by Aslan, and was a good, fair man). Music and laughter filled the air, and the smell of the food was almost as good as the taste.

After all the serious eating had been done, Jill stood on the table and told the story of her first adventure in Narnia with Eustace. Then Peter, being commissioned by Aslan and gave his blessing to Jill and Eustace. Suddenly, the table disappeared, and the musicians struck up a lively tune.

Lucy laughed and was lead by Prince Don of Archenland out to the floor. Soon other couple were following them. Narnian dancing is not like English dancing, it's very free, and nobody looks stupid whilst dancing. Edmund, looking very proud of himself, was dancing with a willowy dryad and Eustace was twirling around a Calomene princess.

That left Peter and Jill. Peter was edging his way through the crowd toward her, and she was pretending not to notice. Of course she HAD noticed, because about six young men, Lords, Dukes and Princes alike had come up and asked for a dance. She had turned all of them down, watching Peter slyly coming toward her.

*cough*

Peter was standing right beside her.

"Erm, Jill, would like to-"

"Yes!"

Jill grabbed Peters hand and they both ran out on the floor laughing.

***

The dancing and merriment carried far on into the night. Wine began to flow, and King Marcus of Archenland began to sing in his foghorn voice the legendary song of Prince Corin Thunderfist. Edmund joined in, and the two had sung until they could sing no more. Lucy managed to dance with every prince present, and Eustace managed to dance with the Calomene princess, Lucy AND Jill.

But the funniest thing to watch was all the ladies trailing after the High King. Edmund, Eustace and Peter were all very handsome young men, but Peter was the one with the most girls swooning after him, as he was the High King. They would be standing in lines, fluttering their eyelashes as Peter swept past with Jill. But he didn't dance with anyone else but Jill, his sister, and his very drunken brother.

At around One O'clock in the morning, the merry party dispersed for their beds. The last to leave were Jill, Edmund and Peter, Edmund was so intoxicated he had to be practically carried to his room. He bid his brother and good lady friend good night, kissing them both on the forehead, and then collapsed in a dead sleep on his bed. Jill giggled and they crept out of Edmund's room.

Peter sighed and slung his arm around Jill's shoulders

"Well, that was fun"

"I've never had as much fun in my life! Was it like this before your coronation?"

Peter laughed

"Almost, but too many Narnians had been killed in the Battle of Beruna for us to really let go"

"What a pity"

"Mmmm"

They carried on in comfortable silence until they reached Jill's room. She pulled herself awkwardly away from Peter and mock curtsied.

"Well, good-night your High majesty, thank you for the lovely night"

She stepped inside her room, closing the door on poor Peter's face. He stood there for a second, cursing himself for the missed opportunity, and was about to turn and leave, when suddenly the door banged open again and Jill flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She pulled away and looked up at him. She smiled sheepishly

"Erm, sorry"

"It's ok; you can do that anytime you want"

Jill looked at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe I will"

Then she leaned in, kissed him again and stepped back.

"Good night Peter"

The door closed and Peter stepped back, smiling with his whole body. If anyone had seen the High King going back to his quarters, they would have thought him just as drunk as his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**O.o What is THIS!? Two posts in one DAY? Tis unheard of!**

**This chapter JUMPED to life from nowhere, it had to be written.**

**ENJOY and once again REVEIWWWWWWWWWWW**

**:D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jill woke on the morning of her coronation with a headache. She groaned and tumbled out of bed. Her room was sumptuous, and one wall was an entire window. Her quarters were as open and spacious as possible, as Jill did NOT like small spaces. One of her walls was covered by a huge map of Narnia. Her prized bow, quiver and arrows were hung beside her bed, as was her dagger. Her shining coronation dress hung outside of her wardrobe. Just looking at it made her shiver with glee.

As she staggered up and across the room to her window, thoughts of the day before came rushing back: Riding with Peter, seeing Aslan, watching her throne shape, being attacked by all the Narnians, eating in the giant dining hall, dancing with Peter, Edmund getting drunk, and finally, kissing Peter. She sighed. She wouldn't see Peter until midday, when the coronation was set. She would only see Eustace, the Professor and Aslan. Not that she minded that of course. By the look of the sun in the sky, it was about 3 hours to midday.

A knock sounded on Jill's door. Yawning she strolled over and opened it a fraction. Standing outside where her ladies in waiting, as well as others. They were all tall, graceful, young dryads. One was carrying a plate of food, and a pot of tea, as well as a cup. They all curtsied and murmed "My Lady"

Jill smiled and opened the door to let them inside. They were here to get her ready for the coronation. The dryad with the food had set it down on Jill's table, and was pouring her tea. The others busied themselves by making her bed, lighting the fire, and heating water for a wash. As Jill sat to start her breakfast, her main lady-in-waiting, the dryad Erna, began attacking her unruly hair with a brush.

"It's my lady's big day!" she said in her soothing dryad voice.

Jill laughed nervously. "Yes, yes it is"

Erna tutted "My Lady, you will be fine. Greater than fine since you've got the mark of Aslan on you"

"Thanks Erna"

"No problem my Lady, Now, you've finished your breakfast, it's time for a wash"

The bath sunk into the floor of Jill's room was now full of steaming water, and a wonderful Rose smell was coming from it. Erna tugged off Jill's nightgown, and she slipped into the water, breathing a sigh of contentment. This wasn't meant to last, as suddenly, Erna started pouring buckets of water over Jill's head, and scrubbing her hair with some form of soap.

"Erna, Is this really necessary?" Jill gasped

"Oh yes, you have to be as clean as you can possibly be!"

Jill was then scrubbed, scoured and pummelled within an inch of her life. She was then pulled from the soapy water, towelled dry, thrown into a robe and lumped into the ornate seat in front of her mirror.

"Now milady, I want you to sit back, and let us do the work..."

---

"Can I open my eyes now Erna?"

"Yes, My Lady"

Jill opened her eyes. Erna had done very well. She had powered her face, and outlined her eyes. The dryad knew Jill detested makeup, so she had used as little as possible. Her blonde, curly hair had been swept up in intricate plaits and swirls. There was an area in her hair that was specially designed to compliment her crown. All in all, Jill looked truly like a Narnian queen in the full bloom of her beauty. She smiled at her faithful Lady-in-waiting.

"Thanks Erna"

"Oh, it's my pleasure My Lady, but look to the sun! There is but an hour till the big event!"

Jill gulped She was to meet Eustace and Aslan in a small room adjacent to the great throne room.

"Well, I guess I should get into that dress..."

Jill strode toward it, fingering the purple silk that made up the sleeves. Erna came and slid it of its hanger, and undid the back. Jill undid her robe and stepped out of it, into the undress of the gown. After it had been laced up, she took a deep breath and stepped into the gown. It hugged her figure beautifully, as it had been fitted perfectly. Erna finally stepped back, and Jill turned to see tears in her Lady's eyes.

"Erna! Erna, why do you cry?"

Erna smiled through her tears

"I cry because you are a Narnian Queen, My Lady. I remember when I first met you, all those years ago, when you spent one night at Cair Paravel. I was rescued by Aslan, but I never thought I'd see you again. But here you are, the most beautiful lady I have ever seen!"

Jill strode to Erna and took her in her arms, smiling through her own tears. They stood for awhile, crying, when Erna suddenly stopped, scolded Jill for almost ruining her makeup, and busied herself cleaning up. Jill looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a Narnian Queen. She reached into the closet and took out the long, silk-lined coronation cape that had once been Lucy's. Lucy had given it to her as a coronation present. Jill draped it over her shoulders and did up the golden clasp. Now, all she needed to be a REAL queen was the title and a crown, she thought.

A knock sounded on the door. Jill opened the door cautiously. It was Lord Diggory. He smiled at her, and she leapt into his arms. The professor was a father figure to all of them. He stepped back and solemnly said,

"It is time, Aslan is waiting"

Jill steadied herself.

"Yes, I am ready"

She took the professors offered arm and he lead her down to the waiting room through a secret passage that Jill didn't even know existed. When they reached the room, Jill was shocked at what awaited her there.

Aslan stood, looking even more golden than the day before. There was also Aunt Polly, she was holding Jill's crown on a velvet cushion, and smiled warmly at Jill when she came in, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tirian was there also. He gave a cry of delight when he saw Jill, ran to her.

"Jill, you look..." He didn't finish the sentence.

She laughed

"Thanks Tirian"

Tirian was the one who would actually put the crown on her head. It was a great honour. But the one thing that shocked Jill the most was Eustace.

He was dressed splendidly in a green tunic with silver embroidery. His cloak was royal blue, and the two colours had a striking affect. His bronze hair had been brushed neatly of his face, and Jill could see he had shaved. He looked so handsome, he was almost unrecognisable. But the thing that was so wondrous was that Eustace had that look about him. That look that Peter and Edmund had, the look of a King.

Jill and Eustace stared at each other in shock, when suddenly Eustace grinned and threw his arms around Jill, lifting her off the floor.

"I say Pole; look how far we've come!"

Jill couldn't speak; she just hugged her best friend as hard as she could. They finished their emotional breakdown and turned to Aslan.

He nodded.

Jill and Eustace looked each other.

Eustace cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Aslan, we are ready"

"Then let us go forward, Dear Ones"

Jill and Eustace clasped hands and followed Aslan out the room, to stand in front of the door to the Throne Room. They arranged themselves so that Jill and Eustace went first, on either side of Aslan followed by Tirian, flowed by Aunt Polly and the Professor.

The Centaurs guarding the door bowed deeply to Aslan. Jill heard Joyous, solemn, music begin to play inside the doors. She glanced at Eustace, grinned nervously at him, and looked forward, drawing herself up proudly as the doors opened, and the music soared...

---

Peter watched in anticipation as the great doors opened. He, Lucy and Edmund were seated in their thrones, with their crowns upon their heads. Almost the whole of Narnia was inside the room, and Peter could see that Aslan had made it larger on the inside, so all could fit. The Room was filled with the music that evoked the soul. The centaurs had made a fifty man (and horse) long guard of honour. Everything shone, armour flashed and all were in their finest dress. It was the grandest moment ever in Narnia.

But nothing could prepare them for the sight of The Great Lion, Jill, and Eustace. Aslan prowled between, looking regal and Aslan–like. Eustace was breathtaking, Jill even more so. The whole room gasped at their majesty. They held their heads high, looking truly Narnian. As they came closer, Peter was able inspect them better.

Not only did they look more beautiful and regal than any figure he had ever seen (save for Aslan himself), they had changed. They had _The Look. _They no longer looked like the normal Jill and Eustace, who spent all their days bickering. They finally looked like King Eustace and Queen Jill. Peter tore his eyes off them, and saw Lucy and Edmund with astounded expressions on their faces. There were even tears streaking down Lucy's face.

They now stood before the podium where the five thrones stood. Peter caught Eustace's eye and nodded, hoping Eustace would know how extremely _proud_ he was of him. He then turned to Jill. Jill looked to him and smiled her special smile. Peter's mind went blank. She was so ridiculously beautiful, a true Queen. Just as Eustace was a True King. They walked slowly up the stairs and reached their thrones. They turned to face Narnia, pride in their eyes.

Aslan came forward and surveyed his people. He then lifted his great head and said.

"Do you, Eustace Clarence Scrubb, swear to govern Narnia fairly and with mercy?"

Eustace drew himself up.

"I do"

"Do you swear to stand by me, by your people and by your High King?"

"I do"

"And do you swear to be fair King to all talking beasts of Narnia?

"I do"

"Then to the great, raging seas of the East; I give you King Eustace, The Strong!"

Eustace broke into a radiant smile.

The Professor and Tirian came over. Tirian plucked the graceful silver crown from the pillow, and held it over Eustace's head. Eustace kneeled, baring his head. The crown was placed upon his hair and he stood.

All traces of the unbearable boy he had been at 13 were gone. They had been replaced with his best features, his determination, strength and compassion. Here stood King Eustace, who had once been a dragon, and who had the mark of Aslan.

The Narnians screamed and bayed, giving their new king the best reception they could give. A cry ran through the crowd, all were calling;

"LONG LIVE KING EUSTACE! LONG LIVE KING EUSTACE!

Eustace swept back, and sat on his throne. He turned beaming to his cousins. Lucy mouthed _Well Done King Eustace! _Edmund was cheering along with the Narnians, and Peter would have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. But eventually the cheering died down. All eyes turned to Jill. She stood there looking proud and regal, but also a little shy, but that made her look even MORE proud and regal. She looked expectantly at Aslan.

"Do you, Jill Meredith Pole, swear to govern Narnia fairly and with mercy?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to stand by me, by your people and by your High King?"

Jill shot a sly look at Peter.

"I do"

"And do you swear to be fair Queen to all talking beasts of Narnia?

"I do"

Aunt Polly and Tirian came forward again, and Jill knelt.

"Then, to the Wild, Beautiful lands of the North; I give you Queen Jill, The Brave"

On the word 'Brave', the golden crown was placed on Jill's head, and she rose to the sound of the roaring Narnians.

Like Eustace, gone was the sulky, 13 year old girl who had cried because a couple of mean boys and girls had been pushing her around. She had been replaced by a proud, brave young woman who could rise above the memories of her past, and become a better queen than Susan.

With a slight smile Jill sat in her throne. Aslan turned to the two new Monarchs and said over the cries of "LONG LIVE QUEEN JILL",

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. Bear it well, Son of Adam, Bear it well, Daughter of Eve!"

The sound of Narnia rejoicing could be heard for many leagues. The five Kings and Queens sat on their thrones and smiled solemnly down at their ecstatic people.

---


	6. Chapter 6?

_HELLO_

Ok, since I got bored with my current story, and I really didn't want to write about ANOTHER ball, I'm just going to skip forward a couple of months, and make this story a bit EPIC.

So, what's been happening in Narnia?

Peter and Jill are now 'courting' (if that is the word, any-way they are very happily together, there may be even a little LOVE)

Eustace has been working desperately hard with Edmund to try and get rid of a feisty law that decrees that any Narnian that sets foot in Calormene is obliged to be taken as a slave.

And Lucy is quite taken by a mysterious, dark hair man from Galma.

***EXCITING***

There is going to be a NEW CHARACTER! One of MY OWN!

***END OF EXCITING BIT***

Not really, this whole story will be exciting, anyway.

A General idea of this new bit:

Jill, Peter and Lucy are going off to Galma, being invited by the Governor. Some unexpected bumps meet them along the way, including a new friend, and a new plot against Narnia.

Edmund and Eustace are attempting to do some serious diplomacy with the ambassador from Calormene, who happens to be a stunning, young, Tarkheena.

SO STAY TUNED PEOPLE!

Love Ellz X


	7. Chapter 7

_HELLO!_

_Sorry this took so very long to post, I have been extremely busy._

_NEW CHARACTER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! *cue applause*_

_You are all going to love her. So this new bit is set in Galma, where Lucy, Peter and Jill are there to show off Jill as the new Queen, and to make an inspection of the govenor and his court. No Eustace and EDmund, poor guys. They won't be in the next chapter either but they WILL be in the one after that._

_I apologise if this chapter is a little rusty, as I haven't got quite used to my newbie._

_And finally, say hello to some ACTION :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:_

_ENJOY! READ! REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

***

A small, dark-haired girl scuttled forward, out of the shadows, to see the bright figures progressing down the street.  
Her name was Tia, and she was 14. From her small hole/tent that served as a home, she had heard great horns and trumpets sounding, and rushed to see what was going on. She spotted one of the other girls in her patch and ran over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"It's the Narnians!"

Tia was shocked; the Narnians hadn't visited Galma for years. Well, not the New Galma. She was confused though.

"But why are they here?"

The other girl laughed.

"Well, there's a new King and Queen, there's five now!"

Five monarchs!? Tia thought that was ridiculous, but all thoughts were knocked out of her head as the Royals came into view.

The three heading the dancing party stood out. The young, golden-haired man who stood in the middle must have been High King Peter, as he was so handsome and regal to be anything less.  
On his right was a merry-faced girl of about 19. That was Queen Lucy, the High King's youngest sister. She was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and seemed to dance instead of walk.  
Then there was the other Queen who Tia didn't recognise. She was just as beautiful as Queen Lucy, and appeared to be the same age. She had long, dark blonde hair and steely, blue eyes.  
They were all dressed in bright eye-catching gowns and cloaks, and had crowns upon their heads.

Each of the monarchs were armed, the King with a magnificent, long, red sheathed sword, Queen Lucy with a small dagger, which looked like a tiny version of the King's sword. The new Queen had an elegant bow, and gold feathered arrows, which were all poking out of an ivory and gold quiver.  
She seemed to be a little more wary than the others, who were strolling along with easy smiles. Her eyes roamed over the town curiously. Tia guessed it must have been her first time in Galma.

Suddenly they had rounded the corner, and they were out of sight. The rest of the crowd ran after them, cheering and laughing. Tia stood stock still in the deserted street. She then sighed, and turned back the way she came.

***

She sat down in her hole and gazed around at the deserted, canvas covered area that served for a patch for her and six other boys and girls.

Tia's parents had been merchant jewellers, but one day, when Tia was 12, they hadn't come home. Tia had been kicked out, onto the street. She had discovered that her parents had been in serious debt, and had been killed by a merciless, dark-haired young man who now fashioned himself as 'King of the streets'. The dark, underworld of Galma was unknown to the governor and his court. The arrival of the Narnians was a bad sign. If they suspected something...

But they wouldn't. No one knew anything.

But there was a small part of Tia that hoped they would find out. She had been living as a pathetic street orphan for three years, and was kicked around and spat on every day. If these Narnians were smart, they would look past the gleaming walls of Castle Fenral, and to the streets.

It was dark by now, and they would be back soon, the King and his minions. Tia served as a sort of unwilling messenger. It was better than being alone, especially at her age.

Right on time, a crouched figure darted around the alleyway toward her. It was Rat, The King's second in command.

"Tia?"

"Yes, I'm here"

"His majesty has a job for you..."

The sentence ended with a sinister chuckle. Tia bit her lip worriedly, but followed Rat anyway. He lead her through a maze of alleyways, keeping out of all sight.

"Rat, where are we going?"

"Oh, the king has a special job for you"

He said no more, but crept further ahead. They were way out of line now, as they had entered the circle of houses that surrounded castle Fenral. The castle was on the edge of the sea, but had high, unwelcoming walls and was made out of dull, grey slate. The torrents were wind-worn and the flags were tattered. Golden lights shone through each window, and faint music could be heard.

Rat was beaconing her closer. She slid in beside him, holding her breath at his stench. There was a hole in the great wall, with stairs inside. He grinned devilishly, and started up the stairs.

Tia grimaced, pushed her unruly hair back from her face and followed him up. The tunnel was dark, and water dripped off the walls. They had gone up about 40 steps when the ground levelled out, and they stepped into an imposing courtyard.

Tia was shocked. They had never gone this far before, not into the actual castle. Suddenly a hand slapped over her mouth, and she was yanked back into the refuge of a bush. She bit down as hard as she could on the hand, and felt it be whipped back, a gruff voice cursing.

"Watch yourself wench"

Tia bristled at that voice. It was the king himself. She spun around snarling.

"Let me go King, This time it's too far!"

He laughed, his darkly handsome face barely visible.

"I don't take orders from lowlife like you, Tia. But I have a job for you. In but a few moments, Their Narnian majesties will soon round that corner. You are going to sit there and be a poor pathetic little Galmanian girl, who has one to love her."

Tia glanced at the pathways that lead into the garden. She could faintly hear laughter. She set her jaw and glared at the King.

"Why?"

"Oh, that's nothing to worry your pretty head about, just get out there"

Tia yanked her arm out of his iron grip.

"No"

The King growled and struck a stunning blow across her face. She stumbled back, gasping. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek. The King advanced, thunder in his eyes. He grabbed her around the neck and hissed furiously

"You never question me! I said, get out there –"

"How DARE you! LET GO OF HER!"

Tia realised that she and the King had fallen out of the bush, and were in full view; Rat was nowhere to be seen.

But sprinting toward her was a young woman, dressed finely, with two others close behind. The King sprang back, his dagger in his hands.

One of the woman's companions snatched at her arm and drew her back. But the other, a tall young man, leapt at the king, tackling him to the ground. There was a brief squabble, but within a few moments, the man had the king in an arm-lock of steel, and the dagger lay discarded on the ground.

Suddenly, a realisation shattered through Tia's dazed mind. These were the figures from the street. The man was King Peter, and the girl who had yelled at the 'King' was the new queen. The other was Queen Lucy.

That same Queen was now on her knees beside Tia helping her up. She turned to the other Queen, who had snatched up the dagger and was advancing on the fake King.

"Careful, Jill"

So the New Queen's name was Jill. Queen Jill now had the dagger aimed at the street King's throat.

"Who are you? What are doing here?"

The King did not answer, only jerking his head up imperiously. Queen Jill narrowed her eyes. Tia thought that Queen Jill was a person you would not want to have as your enemy.

"Answer me!"

The King grinned rebelliously

"There is nothing to say Lady"

The High King growled, and strengthened his arm-lock.

"The 'Lady' is a Queen, fool"

Queen Jill threw the dagger away.

"No matter" She said, then turned and roared;

"GUARDS!"

Two sturdy men came running round into the courtyard. Their eyes widened at the scene; The High King had some ragamuffin in an arm-lock, whom Queen Jill was staring daggers at. Queen Lucy was standing, her arms protectively around a skinny little girl.

"Your majesty?"

Throwing the King one last contemptuous glance, Jill gave the men their orders.

"Have this man thrown into the dungeon, and inform the governor that he awaits a trail tomorrow"

Without a further word, the men grabbed the King and dragged him away. Surprisingly, the king made no sound, allowing himself to be yanked brutally away.

Queen Jill sighed, and the High King ran a hand through his hair. Queen Lucy stepped away from Tia, and she could feel all their eyes on her.

Three royals had just fought for her. Tia had never had anyone fight for her, let alone the King and Queens of Narnia. Tis felt her face burning and stared resolutely at the ground, too nervous to look up.

She heard one of the three advancing toward her. She didn't move a muscle, thinking, _they're going to do something horrible to me, now that they're finished with the King._

Two small fingers slipped under her chin, and gently tilted her face up.

Tia stared into the now-kind blue eyes of Queen Jill.

"Girl, what did he do to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

_HI :)_

_All I will say here is please reveiw, I only got one last time :( maybe two this time?_

_***_

The girl said nothing, but stared right back at her. There was a mixture of fear, hurt and defiance in those odd, grey-green eyes.

She sighed and pulled her hand away from the girl's face.

Why wasn't she going to say anything? A man had just been assaulting her! She must be in shock, Yes, that was it.

Ignoring the confused looks of Lucy and Peter, she crouched down in front the girl.

Jill had been graced with a sudden growth spurt in the six months after her coronation, and was now a few scant centimetres shorter than Edmund and Peter. To her delight, and his horror, she was now even taller than Eustace. Because of her height, people now took Jill to be the eldest queen, instead of Lucy.

The girl was now almost glaring at Jill. Jill took one of her hands, and stared into her eyes again.

"Ok, I know you may be in shock, but my name is Jill, and this is Peter and Lucy. We are from Narnia"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"I know who you are"

"Oh"

Taking her hand back, Jill re-assessed the situation. So, the child was smart. And rude.

"Well then, since you know who we are, I can command you to tell me what that man did to you"

The girl looked at her with appraising eyes. She then seemed to deflate before them, and gave up on bravado.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't"

A wave of sympathy washed over Jill. Reaching down and draping her arm around the now hunched girl, she began to lead her away.

"Girl, I know it may be hard, but you may find the strength to explain after a good night's sleep"

***

Jill sighed and fell back onto the couch in the sitting room. She ran her hand through her hair, tired to her bones.

The trip from Narnia had been uneventful. She had been upset to leave Edmund and Eustace behind, but some Calormene dignitaries were to arrive, and Ed and Eustace were the cleverest of the five.

She loved sailing, but still didn't have the effortless sea-legs of Peter and Lucy. But their boat, _The Blue Dancer, _was really something, with golden swirls patterned all over the stern and prow, tiny, tinkling lanterns hung all around, and the huge, sky-blue sails. She and Lucy shared a stunning cabin, with stained glass windows that looked into the sea.

Galma was a pretty island, but Jill thought that Narnia was always better. She had felt slightly awkward walking down the street with all the people cheering for her. But one thing she had noticed was the poverty. The Galmanian folk were dressed in rags. They were all so skinny. But when she met the Governor and his court they were fat, and adorned with jewels. They had prepared a sumptuous feast for them. There was something about this place that set her teeth on an edge.

But to top things off, she had witnessed an assault. They had been walking back to their rooms, Peter's arms had been around her shoulders, and Lucy had been teasing him about it. But then, she had heard someone screaming, and a raised voice. She had took off, and found the girl and the man.

She still felt a bit shaky, and remembered the terrified feeling as Peter had leapt at the armed man.

She had given the tiny girl her bed, and consented to sleep on the couch. She was, by Jill's counts, far too skinny and haggard for a girl her age. Her ridiculously long, wild hair needed a brush. Why wasn't she telling her anything? She didn't even state her name.

She remembered something Edmund had mentioned to her when they were preparing to leave.

"_Jill, Galma is great, if you like mystery and secrets."_

She had scoffed at him, saying that Galma could not at all be like that. But now she realised he was right. She did not like mystery and secrets at all.

She didn't even like the room. It was too cold for her liking, not heat-wise, but everything was blue and silver. Everything in Narnia was Red and Golden.

Something crunched outside. Footsteps.

Jill's hand flashed to the knife she kept hidden in her boots, grasping the hilt, her eyes fixed on the door. If it was another, she was not going to be happy.

She sighed with relief when she saw who the intruder was. Peter, his eyebrows raised at her defensive stance.

"Oh, I thought you might be..."

He nodded, walking over to her couch.

"Perfectly understandable"

He looked so handsome, his golden hair ruffled and his blue eyes tired. She still couldn't believe that she was with Peter. He was the sweetest man in Narnia, and he had chosen her, plain old Jill over all the swooning women of Narnia AND the other countries.

It was getting quite funny, back in Narnia, for whenever far-away countries paid visits to them, their main reason for a visit was to marry off one of their own to the young Narnian royalty. Hw shocked they always were, to find that the High King and Queen Jill were courting!

He sat down next to her. She leant her head back onto his shoulder, and snuggled her body into his. She felt his hand playing with her hair. She smiled to herself, her head buried in his chest. His voice, low and comforting, sounded in her ear.

"Are you OK? I mean after..."

"No, Pete, I'm fine. I'm just worried about that girl."

"Mmmm, I believe she isn't telling us something"

"Yes, and that man...Who was he?

"I don't know, but he probably some form of assassin"

"Assassin! By Aslan..."

"Shh, It's OK, we're safe. The Governor saw fit that there where a ridiculous amount of guards placed around our rooms. Lucy is safe as well"

"Mph, Good..."

Jill was so tired. And Peter was so very comfortable. And warm. She sighed and listened to the relaxing sound of his heart.

"Peter?"

"Mmmm?"

"I want to out oars for Narnia as soon as possible"

He nodded, his hands moving from her hair, fastening around her.

"I agree, I don't – "

"- Like it here? Neither. And, when that girl opens up to us, I want to take her back to Narnia"

Peter started and Jill tiled her face up to his. He looked surprised.

"Why?"

She tucked her head back into its former place in his chest.

"I'm not too sure really, but there just... something, about her."

"Something?"

"Yes"

"What will you do with her?"

"I'm going to give her a good feed, then, I'm not sure..."

"Why not make her one of your ladies-in-waiting? She will have safety, and you and Erna will be able to take care of her"

Jill turned her face up to his again, smiling.

"One of the reasons I love you, is because you're so smart"

"Well then, there you go..."

He then lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her so sweetly, it made her head spin. When he pulled away, smiling slyly, Jill was so dizzy; she could hardly remember where she was.

He caressed her face gently, and whispered

"Goodnight Jill"

She shut her eyes and lets her fears and worries melt away.

"Goodnight Peter"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey all :D_

_I very do like this character! It was fun to write!_

_Oh, and congratu-welldone to Lady Eleanor Boleyn, for spotting a very minute detail. Yes, there IS a reason why Garveet is a female diplomat. Eustace and Edmund are too annoyed to notice!_

_ENJOY! REVIEW! ENJOY! REVIEW! ENJOY! REVIEW!_

* * *

Eustace groaned at the thought of meeting the Calormene diplomat again.

She was the most annoying, interfering person he had ever met. Only arriving two days ago, she had already managed to get under the skin of every Narnian in Cair Paravel. Edmund and Eustace had just managed to escape, saying that they needed refreshments, and running to the courtyard, gasping in fresh air to clear their minds.

"Come on Eustace, buck up, she not that bad"

Edmund was trying, and failing, to make him feel better. Eustace fixed him with his most intimidating glare.

"Oh yes, she is, Ed"

Edmund sighed and leant back against the castle wall.

"I know"

Turning his cheek, so it lay against the cool, marble wall, Eustace allowed himself ten seconds to regain his composure, and then drew himself up, looking like a man headed for his funeral.

"OK, Edmund, let's go back"

Edmund just stood, rubbed his forehead and nodded.

Darn that Jill for leaving him at the worst possible time! Jill would know exactly how to get an unwanted visitor out of the castle.

Jill had needed Edmund, Lucy or Peter to go with her, to formally introduce her to the Governor of Galma. Eustace had gone with Edmund and Jill to Terebinthia a few weeks before, and whilst there, been injured in an (unfair) joust. Jill had forbidden him to come to Galma with her, so that left the Pevensie siblings to flip a coin over who was going with her. Peter and Lucy had won, much to Edmund's despair.

Now they were gone, and the horrible Tarkheena had replaced them. She was beautiful yes, and almost charming at first, but Eustace and Edmund had soon came to hate her.

She had come on a call from Narnia, a visit of diplomacy. Eustace and Jill had stumbled across a horrible law, possibly put in place by the Tisroc who claimed Narnia for two nights, which stated that any Narnian citizen that crossed the Calormene border was under the obligation to be taken as a slave. Jill had fired up, and demanded that this law should be re-written immediately. Eustace had calmed her down, though furious himself, and told her that he and Edmund would be able to sort it out.

And that's how they met Tarkheena Garveet.

Eustace and Edmund trudged toward the courtroom in which they were meeting with her and her men. They were backed up the whole Narnian court, plus Aunt Polly, Tirian, The Professor and Jewel.

The doors banged open before them, and the two Narnian Kings strode into the room, not caring hide their annoyance on seeing Garveet again. They settled themselves into the two high-backed chairs that stood opposite the Calormene party.

Garveet smiled maliciously, and The Narnians sighed, and snapped up their guard.

"So, O Warlike Kings, you have returned to grace us with your presence?"

Eustace noticed the slight sneer in her voice, and the upturn of her lip as she said those flattering words. But he had heard them many times before, and was not about to be fooled.

"Yes," He replied curtly. "We have"

Taking no noticed of his rudeness, she fluttered her eyelashes at them and simpered,

"Good, now if we may return to business?"

Eustace saw Edmund glare at the despicable woman, and he said in a voice of steel,

"We may"

"Then, as I was saying, O Great Kings, that completely abolishing the slavery law, would not bare well for Narnian-Calormene relationships"

Edmund laughed darkly.

"If I may, Lady, Narnian-Calormene relationships have never been that close"

The Narnian court nodded. Eustace smiled, Ed had struck a good blow.

But Garveet didn't let it show.

"There is always time to heal old wounds"

Eustace piped in,

"But, some wounds cannot fully heal"

Something flashed in the Tarkheena's eyes.

"These wounds MUST"

Edmund fired up, shedding his calm exterior for the first time.

"You will not command me, Lady, I am a King"

Garveet flinched at Edmund's ferocity. She quickly recovered and plastered her infuriating smile back onto her face.

"Never the less, we MUST reach a decision, we have been at this for days now"

Eustace bristled, the stupid woman hadn't even apologised! He looked at Edmund, who nodded, and Eustace rose to stand beside his cousin.

"Tarkheena Garveet, we reached a decision before you even arrived. We will never allow this law to be passed, and by royal decree, will have it destroyed by the end of this day. WE will never allow any Narnian soul to be taken against his or her will. And THAT, Garveet, is final."

The Narnians roared their approval, Tirian leaping up and slapping the Monarchs on their backs. Garveet just sat there, shock written all over her face. Edmund and Eustace had just torn her down, and she was left humiliated. Edmund snatched up the ghastly law from in front of him, and swept down to the Calormene table. Without a word, he slammed the law down in front of Garveet and gestured for her to sign. With her dark eyes glazed, she slowly signed. Edmund bowed mockingly.

"My thanks, Garveet, and do feel free to remain at Cair Paravel for the remainder of your stay."

He then spun back around, and strode back to the cheering Narnians, triumph written all over his face. Eustace leapt up and ran to his cousin, laughing, and clapping him on the shoulder. He was about to join the celebrating Narnians, when suddenly he felt something on his shoulder.

A nervous looking magpie had landed there, a letter clenched in his right foot.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but a letter's just arrived for you, from Queen Jill"

A letter from Jill!

Eustace took the offered letter.

"Thank you, Blackfray"

He took off to one of the many courtyards of Cair Paravel, and sat down on a bench made of carved marble. Using his dagger, he sliced open the envelope, and read in Jill's loopy handwriting:

_Dear Eustace_

_Galma is beastly. No seriously, I do not like it at all! It is so very different from Narnia. All the people who do not live in the palace are poor, and wear rags. It is only our second day here, and I have already commissioned the governor to do a census of all Galma, and when he replied that this would be impossible, I frankly said that if he sold a little bit of the unnecessary frill on his tunic, he would be able to feed six families for a month._

_Besides, we are heading back to Narnia tomorrow, tonight if I can convince Peter. Oh, and I am bringing home a Galmanian called Tia. I'm going to make her one of my Ladies-in-waiting. Ugh, that sounds so queer. Oh, I haven't mentioned how I met Tia._

_Peter, Lucy and I were walking back from the feast with the Governor and his court (I didn't like them), when we heard yells. WE found Tia being attacked by an armed man who then stood and threatened us. Peter got him in an arm lock and I told the guard to arrest him. Tia was in shock and couldn't tell us anything. Peter has this insane idea that the man may have been waiting for us. Lucy agrees with him, but I think they're being paranoid. Actually, the only thing she's told us so far is her name. That's what I'm doing after posting this letter; I have to go wheedle some answers out of her._

_There's something about her Eustace, It reminds me of someone. And it's not you, sorry. Anyway, by the time Blackfray delivers this letter to you, we will be preparing to leave, thank Aslan._

_How is that diplomat from Calormene? Oh, and if you and Edmund haven't 'negotiated' out that law by the time we get back, I will tear it up and throw it in their faces._

_Give my love to Edmund, and the others. I miss you Eustace._

_Love Jill._

Eustace set the letter down, messing up his hair as he did. It was a habit he had developed, one that annoyed Jill. It was unusual for her to take to this Tia so quickly. Lucy was the one who made friends on a whim. It wasn't that Jill wasn't friendly, she was just a little cautious.

He stood and shook his head clear. With the letter clenched tightly in his hand he strode through the courtyard, and headed his rooms. He passed two cats, an old centaur called Reyfire, and a rabbit on his way, all smiling at him, and saying "Good day, King Eustace". He grinned back, and wished them a good day in return.

He opened the door to his study, which was a mess from the last few days of deliberating with Edmund, and he still hadn't cleaned up from when he and Jill had been going through the latest laws made in Narnia. Well, really, Eustace wasn't ALLOWED to clean up. The first time the faun that was in charge of Eustace's quarters had found him stacking papers and books in his study, he had snatched the books away from Eustace, and informed him that no King under his wing would have to work. So, Eustace realised that he should leave his mess well alone.

He flopped down on his haphazard desk, and searched for the evading quill, ink and parchment. Finally finding them, he unrolled the blank parchment, smelling the dusty, papery smell with relish, dipped his quill into the ink and wrote:

_Dear Jill_

_Is it really that bad? I thought Galma was like all the other islands. No matter, you can tell me all about it when you get home._

_Have you told the Governor to hold a trial for the man? Really Jill, you have to think before you arrest people (even if they deserve it). And I really hope Lucy and Peter are being paranoid. I wouldn't be surprised if Peter makes you get six bodyguards. This Tia girl, make sure she isn't truly evil before you bring her to Narnia will you?_

_Yes Jill, Edmund and I have demolished the law, and the poor diplomat, quite spectacularly! Actually, I don't feel sorry for the horrid diplomat at all. Jill, if you were here, I bet she wouldn't have lasted a day! I do hope she stays, so you get to meet her. Oh, Jill she is the worst human being on the planet, even worse than those bullies from Experiment House!_

_I miss you too, and I hope you have fun on the trip back. I am now going to go and bask in my glorious defeat of Tarkheena Garveet._

_Love Eustace_

Eustace set down his quill, blew the ink dry, and sealed it up, using the envelope Jil had sent her letter in. He then stood cast a despairing glance at the mess on his desk, and set out to find Blackfray...


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, this chapter originally started out with both Jill and Lucy interrogating Tia, but my computor had a hissy fit and decided not to save it. Not happy chaps!_

_Ah, well I am unhappy that the Galma adventures have to be dragged out another chapter, but there you go. And for those of you who read this chapter, and think 'But this is the NEW Narnia! Nothing bad is meant to happen', remember that Aslan has his hand in everything that happens there. And everynow and then you get bad eggs, like the street King and Rat. They started out good, but just got progressivly worse from there :S_

_REVEIW :3_

* * *

Tia growled at the red dress queen Jill had just presented her with. It was long and red and made of some mysterious material that Jill called 'velvet'. Tia had already taken a liking to the wily Queen. She seemed so... human, and spoke to Tia as if she were one of her old friends. Tia soon learned that this was how she spoke to all of the Narnians. The Queen was currently seated at a polished writing desk, her legs crossed in her chair. She was scribbling ardently on a bit of parchment, her lips twisted up into a slight smile.

That dress. How on earth did you put it on? Tia had spent her life in simple dresses, up until her parents died, and then had switched to breeches and boots. But THIS dress was another matter. It had a white under dress, and the red velvet went over the top. There were intersecting bits of cord that looped together at the back. That must be how you were meant to get into it.

Her quick fingers undid the knots and she stared into the white tent that was the inside of the dress. She sighed and slipped behind the stands that shielded Jill's dressing area. She stripped out of her grubby shirt and breeches, and slipped her thin frame into the dress. So far, so good.

Now, how did those infuriating loops go together again? She reached over, grasping for the cord. She couldn't reach. She began to panic, and was NOT going to lower her pride enough to ask a QUEEN to help her. She began to silently twist is endless circles, snatching for the evading cord. She suddenly managed to step on the smooth hem of the dress, and went down in a heap of red velvet and dark hair.

Tia heard Queen Jill's laugh, and she buried her head into her hair in shame. Still laughing, Tia felt the Queen's arm around her shoulders, helping her up.

"You, know, you could have asked for help"

"Your Majesty, I couldn'"

She sighed and deftly laced up the back.

"I don't like Galmanian dresses. I would give you one of mine, but you would be swimming in it."

That was true, Queen Jill was about two feet taller than her. Were all Narnians that tall? King Peter certainly was, but she wasn't sure about Queen Lucy. But Jill had now backed away, stole a look out the window, then settled down into the couch, again crossing her legs. She patted the empty space in front of her.

She knew this was coming; Jill was going to interrogate her about last night. She sat warily in the offered position.

Jill sighed and leant back, looking awkward.

"I suspect you know what's coming, you just need to tell what happened. You see, I'm not very good at this. I need Edmund or Eustace."

King Edmund, Tia guessed. Eustace must be the other King. How Narnia managed with five monarchs she'll never know. Galma couldn't even manage with one governor. But to her story

"Well, I live on the street, with some others, and I worked as a sort o' messenger for the Street King. I think his real name's Macet, I'm not sure. Anyway, after I saw you and the others in the street, I wen' back to my patch, but Rat found me. Rat is the King's second in command. He took me to the castle wall, an' I felt somethin' wasn' right, because I didn't go within 2 leagues of the castle. But that's when I got grabbed by the King –"

Tia noticed that Queen Jill's lip turned up whenever she said 'King'

"- and he told me, that you were coming around the corner, and that I had to go sit and be a poor little street girl. He didn't tell me why, and when I refused he hit me..."

She felt the scab on her cheek. Jill's eyes had narrowed to slits, and she seemed deep in thought.

"Continue"

Tis looked at the riled Queen uneasily, and went on.

"Well, yes, he hit me, and then he grabbed my around the neck, and, and then you came in"

There, the story was out. Tia felt the shadow of guilt settle on her belly. Queen Jill didn't REALLY need to know about The King's murder of her parents? He would make it his life's mission to kill her if anyone ever found out.

Jill was still in thought, her hands pressed to her lips, her eyes still slits. Then she unfolded herself and leant forward looking right into Tia's eyes.

"That's all? You've been a messenger for him all your life?"

There was something in Tia that made her throw up shields, and for a reason that she could not understand, she lied.

"Yes, that's all"

She couldn't believe herself, she had lied to a Queen, not just a Queen, a good Queen, one who had stood up for her, and who had given her a bed and food and support. But she had still lied, and she didn't know why.

But the Queen accepted that, and stood.

"Thank you Tia. Macet will now be accused, and if he pleads guilty he will be jailed in Galma for... one month. Not long enough in my opinion. Now what will he be charged with? Dammit, Edmund would know!"

She had trailed off talking to herself. Tia sat awkwardly on the couch. Jill suddenly snapped out of it, turning to the girl with a fierce smile on her face.

"Come! Let's go wake my royal companions, and then throw this 'King' to the rats where he belongs!" She said triumphantly.

Tia smiled despite herself, and hurried to the Queen's side.

* * *

She stood on the courtroom of Galma and marvelled at the splendour. Queen Jill, Lucy and King Peter appeared unimpressed, and Lucy had actually let out a derisive snort. They had been ushered into the front seats, and they looked down on Macet, who seemed like a smudge of dirt on a diamond. Jill was staring daggers at him, but he didn't show any knowledge of it on his grubby, yet handsome face.

Everyone was getting settled, and the three Narnians were deliberating between themselves over who was going to actually accuse Macet. Peter had volunteered, and Jill was telling him what to say. But the chamberlain was looking at them pointedly, and Tia tugged on Jill's sleeve. She spun around, asking what was wrong.

"I think you have to start talking now"

Jill noticed the chamberlain, and nodded to Peter. The High King then stood, and looked down at Macet. The two men were about the same age, but it was easy to see who had domination in the scenario. Peter squared his shoulders and began the accusation.

"I, Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of Narnia and Lord of Cair Paravel, do hereby accuse Macet, who fashions himself as 'King' of Galma's streets, with these atrocities: Of breaching the walls of Fenral Castle illegally; of conspiring to the commit unknown atrocities on the body of mine companions; of questioning and speaking against the orders of Jill, Queen of Narnia and Lady of Cair Paravel; and of the abuse and attempted murder of Tia of Galma. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

All was silent in the court. Tia was looking at Macet, who was in turn looking at Peter, as if sizing him up. He then grinned maliciously and said, "Guilty"

Peter seemed pleased yet disgusted by this answer, and Jill and Lucy swapped a grim look, before Jill turned to Tia, snaking an arm around her shoulders. Queen Lucy then stood to join her brother. They were so alike, both possessing the same joyful blue eyes.

"I, Lucy, Queen of Narnia and Duchess of Lantern Waste, wish to question the said guilty"

The chamberlain nodded, and Lucy continued.

"Firstly, what where you doing in the castle of Fenral last night, and were you planning to commit said atrocities?

Macet smirked.

"To that dear Queen, I can say that yes, we were planning to 'commit said atrocities.'"

And with a grace and air that astounded all in the room, Queen Lucy asked, "Were you planning to murder mine companions?"

Macet suddenly seemed to appear off guard and lost his mocking tongue.

"Well?" Asked Lucy, "Were you!?"

"YES!" he roared, "YES! We've had enough of Kings and Queens, and we would have done it! If that STUPID bitch that the 'Queen' is defending hadn't gone all heroic on us! I'LL KILL HER, JUST LIKE I KILLED HER PARENTS!"

Tia said nothing, but the entire court was rocked with a horrified gasp. King Peter leapt to his and began to issue orders. Jill put her arms around Tia, and drew her away from the raving Macet protectively.

"Governor! What is the amount of years servable for murder?!"

The Governor, a round, pompous man called Dromd, roses and called back, "25 years, High King!"

"Then guards! Have this man thrown into the dungeons of Galma, into a single cell. Macet of Galma, You have been found guilty of the murder of – Tia what were their names?"

"Genevire and Stephron," Tia whispered.

"Found guilty of the murder of Genevire and Stephron, and of the attempted murder of Queen Lucy, Queen Jill and High King Peter of Narnia. You will await another trial tomorrow!"

Five huge guards had Macet handcuffed and were dragging him through what seemed a door that must lead to the dungeons. Peter leaned over, planted a kiss of his sisters forehead, and Jill's lips, then explained that he had to go organise another trial for tomorrow, and that they would have to remain in Galma for another day. Just before he left he gave Tia a reassuring simile.

Tia didn't smile back. She didn't do anything. Her eyes were watering, but she made no move to wipe them. Jill just pulled her closer, and she wept for the first time in two years unleashing all the tension and sorrow that she had kept inside. Even though a deranged, terrifying street king had sworn to kill her, Tia felt surprisingly safe. She made her decision. Even if she had to get down on her knees and beg, Jill HAD to take Tia with her back to Narnia.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the wait, I've been dying with the amount of schoolwork lumped upon me. Never do an extension english class unless you seriously enjoy it, like me._

_Soooooooo, here's the new chapter, next one on the way, have fun. It's a little short, but next installment will have ACTION!_

_Review. Please. Really._

* * *

When the Narnians joked about their Brave Queen having a shocking temper, they weren't actually that far off the mark. Though whenever she was riled about anything, she either unleashed her anger on Eustace, or someone was there to calm her down. Now, she was barely managing to keep her anger in cheek, and was in a right mind to storm down to the dungeons and challenge Macet to a duel.

_Though_, she thought, she had never been that good at sword fighting, Lucy could beat her almost every time. She decided to just continue snarling to herself and pacing back and forth through her Galmanian room.

She still felt uneasy in Galma, but she had realized by now that she felt uneasy the second she stepped out of Narnian borders. Lucy was beginning to also look unsure, but Peter was still infuriatingly confident. Tia, well, she was just quiet. But that wasn't unusual.

"Jill..." Someone sighed.

She spun round, fixing the speaker with her most intimidating stink eye.

"Yes?"

"I think you're scaring Tia, and you are most certainly scaring me. Do I have to order you to sit down?" Peter was looking at her, laughter in his blue eyes.

She softened her glare, not wanting to scare Tia, who was curled up on the couch, her huge eyes following Jill. But she didn't mind about scaring Peter,

"But you can't order me, I'm a Queen," she snapped back.

But she already knew his answer.

"High King, I win. Now, sit down."

She sighed and strode to the windowsill where he was perched, and flopped down beside him, all queenly dignity gone. Well, not all of it.

"You know, that's not very fair," she scoffed.

Peter just continued to laugh.

"Yes, I do know."

She smiled, and leant her head against his shoulder. Being angry was tiring.

Peter had organized a trial for tomorrow. There really wasn't a need, as Macet had already declared that he was guilty, but Tia had to give her side of the story, and a witness was to speak. The witness was Tia's old house-keeper, who had been bought by the castle when her parents were killed. She had evidence, but law was a tiring, sluggish procedure. That was why Jill kept to overlooking the welfare of Narnia, and left Eustace and Edmund to the laws.

Suddenly, a bedraggled looking magpie soared into the room through the window above Jill's head. Blackfrey, with Eustace's letter! The tired bird dropped from the air onto Jill's outstretched arm.

"The returned letter from King – puff – Eustace, your Majesty"

She grinned at the exhausted creature.

"Thank you, Blackfrey. Did you fly the whole way?" She asked, suddenly concerned about Blackfrey's ability to remain upright. Blackfrey shook his head, and Jill told him to go to the room down the corridor, where he would find the rest of the Narnians. The Royal escort consisted of five human crew members, eight fauns, a cheetah, two eagles and a Marshwiggle. The animals had shocked the Galmanians, as there were no talking animals on the islands. Blackfrey dragged himself out the door, leaving the letter with Jill.

She eagerly ripped open the envelope and snatched out the letter covered with Eustace's neat scrawl.

She laughed at his flippant letter, but her brow drew together at the last sentence.

"_I miss you too, and I hope you have fun on the trip back. I am now going to go and bask in my glorious defeat of Tarkheena Garveet."_

A Tarkheena as a diplomat? She had always thought that women were not included in Calormene politics. She turned to Peter, who was attempting to read the letter over her shoulder.

"Did you ever see a woman in Calormene politics Peter?"

The High King shook his head, looking puzzled.

"No," He replied, "Not when I was King." Lucy lifted her head from the book she was reading.

"The Calormene where always too racist to ever send a woman. I suppose the new Tisroc may have changed his ways," she quipped, her confusion mirrored on the faces of all in the room, Tia included.

"What I don't understand is how Edmund and Eustace didn't notice this," Peter said, getting to his feet and taking the letter from Jill.

"Well, one thing they did notice was how annoying she supposedly was," Jill put in. She was also wondering how the two could have missed it, Edmund especially. Edmund was extremely perceptive, nothing got past him. The Tarkheena must have REALLY got on his nerves for him to miss the odd situation.

"Well," sighed Peter, handing the letter to Lucy, "We can only hope he has changed his ways, and that this isn't some form of trick."

Lucy nodded as she read Eustace's letter, "It wouldn't be the first time," she said begrudgingly.

Jill sat down next to Tia, taking in her tiny curled up form. The girl was almost asleep. She was a tough little thing, not surprising after the life she'd had. It was going to be a hard day tomorrow. A slight snore escaped from the child. Now she really was asleep. She pushed Tia's haywire hair off her face, slipped her arms under her frame and lifted her over to the smaller bed that had appeared in her room when they were at court.

A knock sounded on the door. Peter strode over, saying that it was most likely Blackfrey. But it wasn't. One of their crew members, the Lord Folerin stood there, his hand on his sword.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties," the tall man gasped, "But I am afraid we must depart Galma earlier than before thought."

Peter steadied Folerin, bringing him inside. "What do you mean, what's going on?" He asked, snapping into High King mode.

'There are about fifty robbers, pick-pockets and highway men alike outside the castle walls, all armed and here to reclaim their king and their messenger." Folerin said gravely.

"Do they pose any high danger to us?" Peter said, as Lucy ran to his side.

"Yes," replied Folerin, "They want revenge for Macet."

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow, this took a while to get up, sorry about that. I hope it doesn't disappoint. _

_I have some VERY exciting news! Guess who I met?! DOUGLAS GRESHAM that's who! For those of you who do not know, he's just the stepson of C.S. Lewis, and The Horse and His Boy is DEDICATED to him. I had a huge freakout upon meeting him, it was really funny._

_Ah well, be jealous :D_

_Enjoy! Review! Enjoy! Review! Enjoy! Review! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Things were happening so fast. Tia blinked sleep out of her eyes and stared confused at the figures racing around the room. King Peter and Queen Lucy were darting out of the room, and there were people yelling and running around everywhere. Jill herself was snatching up various items from around the room and tossing them into an open pack on her bead.

"Tia," She said, her voice strangely calm, "The castle is under attack, we leave for Narnia immediately. Will you come with us?"

She had stopped and was facing Tia, leaving her with the choice. But Tia had already made her decision. She nodded, and passed Jill a book lying on the couch. A terse smile played across the Queen's face, and she continued to bustle around.

She pulled a long dark red cloak from her pack, slinging it over her shoulders. She pulled out a shorter cloak, and tossed it to Tia, who pulled the garment awkwardly over her shoulders. She looked up to see Jill stringing a beautiful bow, a quiver full of gold fletched arrows over her back. Without looking up, she proceeded to strap a dagger to her belt, and a strange creature with goat's legs ran into the room.

He hefted the Queen's pack over his shoulder, and the two exchanged a few whispered words, before Jill nodded and straightened. She strode over to Tia and extended her hand.

"Stay by my side at all times Tia, do you understand?" She said, looking very different to the woman who had been teasing Queen Lucy but half an hour ago. Jill now had the stern, fierce look of a seasoned warrior.

Tia took her hand and nodded. She wasn't afraid, and the Narnians would be able to hold off the robbers.

The two dashed out the dark room, and followed the faun down the corridor. Jill's cloak billowed from her shoulders, her face set in a fierce expression. They entered the courtyard where Tia had first been discovered, and raced down a set of stairs on the east side of the garden. Shouts echoed through the walls, and the crackling of fire and clanking of armour filled the air.

"Your Majesty, where are we going exactly?" panted Tia.

"To our boat, _The Blue Dancer, _and then out sails to Cair Paravel. Narnia is but a day's sail away." Jill replied, as they finally reached the east gate of the castle.

Tia gasped at the sight. The dock was filled with running figures, mainly Narnians headed toward their ship. And that ship was a beauty. She gleamed in the flickering fire-light, like a huge blue sapphire amongst gravel. The wonderful sails were unfurling, and the gangplank was lowered.

A great smile light up Jill's surly features as she saw the ship. She sped up into an almost-run, but Tia had to actually run to keep up with her. She realised that they were the last to board the ship, as there were no other Narnians behind them.

"Your Majesty! Hurry!"

Lord Folerin was leaning over the side of the vessel, pointing to something behind Jill and Tia.

Jill swung around and swore. There were about ten armed men racing down the dock. They were obviously not Galman guards, and had drawn weapons glinting in their hands.

Moving so fast it was almost un-natural; Jill reached back, snatched an arrow from her quiver, set it on the string and curled her fingers around the notch. She then gracefully drew her bow, squinted down the shaft and fired.

For all that show, it was a rotten shot. Her golden arrow thudded into a pile of barrels, far to the left of the men. They had seen Jill stop, and winced as she fired, but now they began laughing.

By then Jill had obviously realised that shooting at them wasn't going to work, because she had turned around and was starting toward the boat. Tia took off after her, but stopped when she felt something hard hit the dock.

She gasped and almost burst out laughing at what she saw. The pile of barrels was falling loose of its ropes and was rolling at top speed toward the men, who had suddenly turned tail and were screaming down the dock, back the way they came.

"How did-," Tia gasped as Jill grabbed her hand and ran up the final length of dock.

"I aimed for the ropes, so exactly that would happen," panted Jill. "Why waste arrows on all of them?"

They hit the gangplank at a sprint, and were hauled aboard just as the ship began to move.

***

Jill strolled out around the ship, feeling more comfortable than she had in days.

That may have been due to the fact that now that she was in open water and out of Galma, she didn't have to wear the uncomfortable Galman dresses.

She now was dressed in a flowing, blue, silk shirt with the billowing sleeves pushed up, black cotton breeches and light, tan sandals. Her long hair was out, and the wind pushed it whimsically around her face. It was not inappropriate for a Queen of Narnia to wear such clothing, especially when aboard a ship.

It was a wonderful feeling to sail at night. The passage of sea between Galma and Narnia was calm and safe, and no Narnian had to fear drowning, as they were friends with the mer-people of these waters. The lanterns had all been lit, and they cast wonderful pattern of light on the water

She looked over to Tia, who was now dressed similarly, but in Lucy's clothes. The girl was standing with her front to the sea, staring at the water sliding by. She did not need disturbing.

"Your majesty?"

One of her Lord stood behind her, an aging man called Drinn.

"Yes Lord Drinn?"

"We need you over at the wheel for a moment, My Lady"

"Oh, of course," She replied and following him up the stairs to the poop.

Peter, Lucy, Folerin, and faun by the name of Revnum and Jalse the cheetah were waiting for her. Lucy had changed into a light dress that was shorter than normal, and was barefoot. Folerin and Peter were dressed similarly to Jill, in loose shirts and breeches.

Smiling at them, Jill walked over to lean on the deck beside Peter, who put his arm around her. Revnum cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My dear Queen Jill, we were wondering about what your intentions are surrounding the girl."

Jill had already worked this out. Tia would not be happy as a Lady-in waiting.

"Well, I intend to make her my Ward."

Folerin gave a start of surprise and Drinn raised his eyebrows.

"How did you come to this decision, your Majesty," asked Jalse.

"Well, I wasn't about to leave her in Galma. Under legal laws, yes, she is a Galman citizen, but she has no parents, no official guardian, no home and has an extremely dangerous criminal vowing to kill her. And being Queen of Narnia, I do believe I have the right to protect her."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I support Jill's decision."

"After hearing your reasons," added Drinn, "As do I."

"King Peter?" asked Folerin, "What is your ruling on this?"

Peter grinned at Jill. "I think it's a very good move on Jill's behalf."

"Well then," said the Brave Queen, "That's settled, and now I have an issue of my own to raise."

They all look curious at this, and Lucy nodded for her to continue.

"We have a problem with Galma. We saw the streets; it's disgusting the way the poor live. The governor may do something about it, but we cannot know for sure."

Peter nodded, his handsome face concerned.

"That crossed my mind also, It is a shame we had to leave Galma so defenceless in the face of what is too come."

"Come now Peter," scoffed Lucy, "We all know that Galma boats many great fighters, and a large army. They will be able to aptly defend themselves."

"Your majesties, " said Jalse, sitting up with feline grace. "I do believe that Galma has not always been under Narnian rule."

"Yes, Less than two hundred years ago they gave it to Narnia, though I have no idea why," said Lucy.

"Well, the King of Galma died, or something horrible like that, and he had no heirs, no family or anything. SO instead of looking for a new King, they decided to give their lands to Narnia." Jill explained.

Peter wrinkled his nose, "That wasn't very clever," he remarked.

"Not at all, and it seems that without a King, Galma is falling apart." Folerin sighed.

"But they never associate with us Narnians, and they have never asked for help."

Jalse was now standing on all fours, his tail twitching curiously at the end. Obviously this conversation was a little more enticing than the one before it.

"I have an idea," Lucy blurted suddenly, "We cannot involve ourselves in Galman ways, it would end in a war. But we can order the Governor to help his people out. He is a good man inside, and if he was surrounded by the right people, he would do very well for Galma."

"By 'surrounded by the right people', you mean Narnians, sister?" queried Peter.

Lucy beamed her most charming grin at him.

"Exactly, brother"

"Well I certainly second that." Jill sighed.

"But we can't make final arrangements till we are back on Narnian soil and have discussed this in length with our fellow monarchs," Peter finished. And just like that, the 'council' was over, and the crew members departed off to certain corners of the ship. Soon only Lucy, Peter and Jill were left.

Lucy raised her eyebrows mischievously at the two of them and coughed.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Tia, leave you two alone..." she said, turning around slowly, and then dancing away down the stairs.

Peter shook his head at his wayward sister, but turned to Jill with a smile on his face.

In a failed attempt to appear aloof, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and strolled over to the far deck. He laughed and followed her. She had folded her arms and was leaning out to sea, feeling very mythical with her hair fluttering in the wind and a tall, handsome king standing behind her. That very king leant forward and leaned against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed and turned her head planting a kiss on his cheek. The stood there for a while enjoying each other's company.

"You know, about you taking Tia as your ward..." Peter murmured in her ear.

"Mmmmmm?"

"She's our ward."

_Ours. _


	13. Chapter 13

Something was shining on the horizon. At first, Tia believed that a star had fallen the earth and was about to say something, when she heard Lucy's voice.

"Tia!"

She looked around for the young queen's face, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"I'm up here you goose!"

Lucy was leaning precariously out of the crows nest, laughing down at the crew below. She waved enigmatically to Tia.

"Come up!"

Tia darted quickly around the ship, heading straight for the swinging rope ladder that lead up to the top of the mast.

Wrapping her fingers securely around the thick cords, she began to haul herself up, climbing with the ease of a monkey. It was a crisp morning on calm sea, with a lively wind in the sapphire sail. She had spent the remainder of last night in a hammock, strung in the Queen's cabin.

Her foot suddenly caught of the hem of the silk dress she was clad in, and slipped off the rope. With her heart thudding in her throat, Tia hitched the skirt up to her knees and continued climbing. As she reached the end of the treacherous ladder, Lucy's slim hand appeared before her, and with a strength that was disguised in her tiny frame, she pulled Tia up into the nest. Giving Lucy her thanks, Tia righted herself and turned out to sea.

She gasped.

"Oh, Lucy, what is _that_!"

The star seemed to be resting on an island surrounded by torrents and the tiny white fluttering that were flags.

"That, Tia, is my castle Cair Paravel."

_Cair Paravel. _What a beautiful name.

"So, it's not a fallen star then."

Lucy laughed. The Valiant Queen had a wonderful laugh. It made Tia think of sunlight and wind chimes.

"It does look like a star! Very poetic, Tia."

Tia couldn't tear her eyes away from the star- _castle_. It looked like something out of the fairytales she used to hear from her mother. But then again, it only made sense that two Queens as beautiful and kind as Lucy and Jill would live in a place like that.

"Lucy!"

Peter's call echoed up the nest. Lucy sighed and bent over to reply to her brother.

"Yes?"

"We need you down here; we are going to port soon!"

Tia groaned at the thought of climbing down that rope.

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"You don't honestly think that I'm going to make you climb down that again?!"

And with that, she climbed right up onto the edge of the nest, balancing expertly, snatched a rope from somewhere above her head and extended her hand to Tia again. With a slight smile, she wrapped her hand around her friend's wrist and clambered up beside her. Lucy turned to Tia.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

Without hesitation, Lucy leapt off the nest into thin air. Tia felt her stomach shoot forward as they plummeted down, and heard Lucy's delighted whoop. But just when she was sure that they were about to crash onto the hard deck, the rope began to tighten and they swung to a graceful stop just above Peter's head.

He reached up and guided his sister down, but Tia dropped lightly to the ground. She had spent two hard year of her life jumping off walls, but she had never jumped the length of a mast.

Peter placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"You're insane."

She shrugged him off and grinned.

"I know."

---

Her breath came short and fast as she stared out over the rails to the harbor. A great crowd had amassed in a riot of colour and sound. Jill stood beside her, her blue eyes gleaming at the sight of her homeland.

The _Blue Dancer_ was being tugged into shore by great ropes. The rope bearers were giant _rats_ and odd muddy-looking people. The crowd was just as odd, as the only creatures recognizable were the fauns.

Jill suddenly gave a start and began to wave excitedly at two figures ashore.

Standing on the dock were two young men, dressed finely with silver crowns upon their heads. The taller of the two had a mirthful, handsome face and dark hair. This must have been King Edmund, because even at a distance he looked similar to Peter.

The other looked a little like Lucy, with unruly bronze hair (_AN: NOT an Edward Cullen!_) that set of his gleaming silver crown.

Jill noticed Tia's stare.

"That's King Eustace, Lucy and Peter's cousin, Tia. And I assume you know Edmund," Jill said. The excitement in her face was mirrored in her voice.

With a thud, the ship finally came to berth. Tia felt her heart flutter double time with a horrible mixture of excitement, nerves and fear.

The gangplank rattled out from the ship, and the cheers intensified as the royalty moved to depart.

Standing in front of the celebrating crowd, Tia wanted to hide her face in Jill's skirts like a little girl. The three had grins the size of dinner plates and were waving to their subjects with enthusiasm. Peter then lead the procession off the ship down to the dock where the two kings were waiting.

Suddenly Jill left Tia's side and raced down the plank with a lightness that came from nowhere. Lucy joined her, and Tia watched, astounded, as Jill reached King Eustace and threw her arms around his neck. The two started laughing, and the King picked Jill up off the ground and spun her around.

Peter looked back at Tia, and beckoned her forward. Trying to swallow through the slimy thing in her throat, she inched forward with shaky steps.

Looking at laughing, hugging royalty in front of her, Tia couldn't help but laugh.

What on earth had she gotten herself into?


End file.
